thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-25266794-20150130005529
Jess and Liam start to argue. “We should go fight,” Liam says angrily. “We brought them into this.” Jess shakes her head. “They're trained to fight mutants. They don't need our help. And we called law enforcement so that they would fight the mutants for us.” That's as much as I hear. I'm fed up with their arguing. And I wouldn't want to fight anyway. There's only one thing I want to do right now, and that's find Rex. I sneak away. They don't notice, too busy arguing. I walk away from them. I start to call quietly. “Rex! Where are you, kitty?” I head towards the place where the car exploded. I find his carrier intact and pick it up. But there's no sign of Rex himself. I almost trip over a body as I walk away. It's too dark to see most of the blood, which is good. I'm close enough to throwing up. I can't tell if the person is a mutant or officer. I don't know which to hope. I'm terrified. But the gunshots have slowed. I don't know if that's good or bad. I just need to find Rex. After a few minutes, I pause. He could be anywhere. But I need to keep trying. “Rex. Rex!” I almost yell. I hear footsteps. But Rex doesn't have loud footsteps. “Rex?” I call anyway. Instead I see the leader of the mutants. But he does have Rex. “They're all captured,” he says. He sounds insane. “You caused that. I'm going to kill you.” I believe him. He has a knife in one hand and Rex is held up by the other arm. Barely. “That's not the proper way to hold a cat,” is all that I can manage. He laughs and brandishes the knife. He's going to kill Rex. I scream and send a sand version of Rex at his ankles. It doesn't cause much damage, but the real Rex takes the opportunity to run. I'm at the base of a huge hill. There's nowhere to which I could run. And he wouldn't lie about wanting to kill me. I'm panicking. For no apparent reason, I calm down. My potential killer hesitates, a weird expression on his face. I run forward, almost directly towards him. He doesn't even seem to notice. Liam grabs my arm and runs. I hear Jess following too, stomping. “What the hell were you thinking?” she asks quietly but angrily. “You'd just run off and go after your cat? We didn't know where you were. You're damn lucky Liam sensed that you were scared!” “I'm sorry,” I say. “You were arguing, and not doing anything, and I just wanted to find him.” “There's important things going on. It's not all going to work out. Some people are going to die. He's just a cat. He's not worth your life.” “I'm sorry!” I tell her, starting to cry, despite my efforts. Liam is trying to alter my emotions, but it doesn't stop me from sobbing. Jess doesn't have to keep yelling at me. But eventually she shuts up. I can see her making eye contact with Liam, gesturing at me, and she shrugs, like she doesn't know what to do. I try to stop, and bury my head in my elbow. A few minutes later, Jess sets Rex in my lap. He purrs. I pet him and calm myself. “We may still be in for a fight,” Liam says. “The one on the loose is quite possibly the most dangerous.” Of course. I nod, pushing Rex into his carrier. “And he'll come back to us.”